theblessedwitchfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix Witch
Phoenix Witches are a species of elite and powerful witches. They're known for their Phoenix symb ol which is supposed to remind them of their rise from Salem's ashes. The only magical way to kill a Phoenix Witch is to cast a spell on them and remove their reconsititution power. The non-magical way to kill a Phoenix Witch is for the Phoenix to simply get badly ill or die of old age. Or by a man made object or weapon, it is unknown if bullets can harm them. Elizabeth Blanchfield The Name of the Witch Elizabeth was a powerful witch practioner that disliked the thought of judgement. She served as the leader of a wiccan coven known as "The Bird" which is named after the famous magical Phoenix bird that was created by a talented wizard in the 17th century, the time of Elizabeths. Recalled from a book of Elizabeth's she wrote: "If I shall ever see the daring bright red and orange bird again I will name it the Phoenix, after the color its arranged in." ''Therefore Elizabeth most likely saw the bird again and named her kind after it. The Burning Elizabeth stated once in her book that she always thought she served a great purpose in the world, to rule and grow stronger with each dying breath, that she would be bowed down to, not she. Elizabeth was betrayed by her fellow coven and burned at the stake, but it is revealed in her book that she use all the magic she had and the fire burned her badly, but luckily the men that burned her didn't wait long enough and this allowed Elizabeth to get up from the ground of ashes, "''My clothes were all burned, the ground was covered with burned wooden ash, I was bleeding, but I did it, I rose from Salem's ashes." '', recalled from her book as well. Elizabeth wrote a spell so powerful that it allowed her to summon all her power as one and conjure her ancestors and future descandents power to consume the energy from whoever touched her, it is written that she tricked her former coven mates to touch her one by one in some way, this possibly being trying to kill her or attack her, meaning they would have had to touch her. She states that she also tricked some of the townsmen and women to touch her either accidentally or purposefully, from trying to kill her. She consumed the magic, strength, and knowledge and conjured the powers of a demon and the grace of a bird, this is how she gained her "Phoenix" powers. Descendants Elizabeth's future family possessed the same gifts as she did, and after she consumed more power from others she was able to "curse" other witches with the same gifts she conjured to herself and managed to trap 5 families with these evil gifts and this lead to many Phoenix Witches to live today. Joan of Arc, most Notable of Phoenix Witches '''Main characters' *Faith Rosen *Katerina Curtis *Ross Maleck *Benry George Katerina's family *Julia Curtis (mother) *Micheal Curtis (step-father) *Stephanie Curtis (half-sister) Benry's family/friends *Unnamed ex-girlfriend *Robin George (mother) *Unnamed sister *Tristen Creed (brother-in-law) Other *Elizabeth Blanchfield *Cleo Ella *Sarah Fort Powers & Abilities Full Phoenix Witches possess: *Reconsitution *Shimmering *Conjuration *Energy Balls *Power Extraction *Adjusting *Agility *Sensing *Spell Casting *Potion Making *Scrying *Enhanced Human abilities *A properly taught Phoenix is a master in Fighting Skills Half Phoenix Witches possess: *Shimmering *Conjuration *Energy Balls *Power Extraction *Adjusting *Agility *Sensing *Spell Casting *Potion Making *Scrying *Enhanced Human abilities *A properly taught Phoenix is a master in Fighting Skills (Advanced Combat) PhoenixWitch23.png|Piper attempts to freeze Bianca, but she is immune PhoenixWitch22.png|Bianca throws a knife and shimmers quickly after PhoenixWitch21.png|Bianca casts a spell on the Charmed Ones PhoenixWitch20.png|Bianca finds the spell in the Grimoire PhoenixWitch19.png|Bianca can conjure objects PhoenixWitch18.png|Bianca the first seen Phoenix Witch PhoenixWitch17.png|...and her mother throwing an energy ball PhoenixWitch16.png|Phoenix Witches are able to reconstitute PhoenixWitch14.png|Amazing fighting skills in combat PhoenixWitch9.png|They are known for tremendous anger Phoenix Appearance Phoenix Witches' hair is mostly portrayed as a golden brown to a dark auburn. But there is many notable witches that have a lighter or darker shade like Sarah Fort. Trivia *Phoenix blood is a poison if consumed by good *Even though they are technically a race of evil witches and should be frozen by the power of Molecular Immobilization, they are immune to the power. Category:Species Category:Phoenix Witches